The Legend of Korra: The Challenge
by Speedy08
Summary: Amon is going to puts his plan in motion.


The Challenge

* * *

><p>Korra was tied up by several equalists. She had been chi blocked and couldn't get out of the ropes around her arms and legs. Every time she tried to get out of the ropes but it caused her to be electrocuted with a kali stick. Amon approached her.<p>

"So Avatar, you are finally at my mercy" he said.

"You won't win Amon" she replied.

"Oh but I have already won".

"NO! As long as I'm alive, you will NEVER win!" she yelled.

"That can be fixed" he replied. "Will you like to know what happened to your family, friends and pathetic boyfriend?" he taunted.

"Leave them out of this! Don't you dare hurt them!" Korra yelled, fighting against the hold of the ropes.

"It's too late for that" he said opening a door. Korra's mother and father were lying on the floor motionless. Next to them were Katara, Tenzin, his family, Bolin and Mako. None of them moved.

Korra couldn't believe was she was seeing. "No" she gasped.

"Yes, they are quite dead" Amon told her.

Korra stood in shock. She couldn't move. She didn't even know if she was breathing. Suddenly Mako stirred. "Korra" he said weakly.

"Looks like I missed one" Amon said and went towards him. Korra began to yell and struggle against the equalists hold. Mako looked at her and tried to say something but couldn't. "Say good bye to your lover" Amon said as he prepared to finish Mako off.

"NO!" Korra screamed as she sat up in her bed, covered in sweat. She breathed heavily.

"Korra? What's wrong?" Mako asked, sitting up with her.

"I-I" Korra began but couldn't finish. She put her head against Mako's chest and began to sob. Mako hugged her.

"Korra, what happened? You're covered in sweat" he said looking at Korra.

"I…had…a…nightmare" she sobbed.

"What was it about?" Mako asked.

"I dreamt that Amon killed you, my parents and Tenzin's family" she replied.

Mako lifted up her chin. "Korra, nothing is going to happen to us. It was just a nightmare, I'm still right here with you. Don't worry, ok" he said. Korra hugged him.

"It's ok" he said again. "I need to get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold" he told her. Korra nodded. He went to the closet and handed her another shirt. "I'll turn around" he said. Korra changed her shirt as carefully as she could to not hurt her left arm, she hurt herself a couple of times but it wasn't too bad. "You done?" Mako asked. "Yes" she replied.

He went back and took his seat on the bed and pulled Korra closer to him. She sobbed a little more and he caressed her hair until he didn't hear anything but her breathing. She had cried herself to sleep. He pulled the blanket over her and went back to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Senna walked in around noon to check up on Korra. She opened the door to find Mako holding Korra, who was fast asleep.<p>

"Is she alright?" Senna asked.

"She had a nightmare in the middle of the night" he replied looking at Korra, she stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"My poor girl" she said putting her hand on Korra's cheek. "Did she say what it was about?"

"Amon finishing us off"

"It's because of what he said to her, isn't it?" Senna asked with worried eyes.

"Yes" he replied, gently rubbing Korra's back.

"Are you still taking her to Republic City?" she asked.

"Not today. She hasn't had much sleep and I want her to be well rested before we have another healing session so she'll be well enough to walk on the crutches" he said.

"Very well. Tell me when she wakes up so I can call Katara" she said kissing Korra's forehead and leaving the room.

Korra stirred and opened her eyes. "Shh. Go back to sleep I'm still here" he said and she drifted off again.

* * *

><p>Katara had given Korra another healing session. It left her feeling a little weak and light headed but she was able to lift her arm up and move it now. The cut on her side and her ribs also didn't hurt as much either. But the gash on her thigh hadn't closed much; she hadn't been able to take the pain that went with healing that.<p>

"Here" Mako said handing Korra some food and a drink. Korra ate the food slowly but didn't finish it, she still hadn't quite had her appetite back. She hesitated with the drink.

"It's a tea to help you sleep" Katara told her. "You won't be having nightmares with that, that I can assure you" she continued.

"But what if I do and I can't wake up" Korra asked. She really didn't want to take the chance of that happening.

"I'm going to be here with you" Mako answered. "There is no reason for you to have nightmares"

"It won't Korra. Trust me" Katara said smiling.

Korra looked at the tea and drank it. She started to feel really sleepy right away. Mako sat up next to her and she leaned on him until she was fast asleep. Mako smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully. He turned towards Katara, "She won't have nightmares right?" he asked.

"You have my word that she will not. It's a tea that helps her get a good night sleep and rest" she said leaving the room.

"Thank you Master Katara, for healing Korra" he told her.

"I can only heal her physical wounds, but you have healed her emotional ones. She has been a lot happier since you have been in her life. I don't think she would have made it this far without you" she said.

He looked at Korra and kissed her on her forehead. "She's the best thing that has happened to me. I have never felt this way with anyone. I love my little brother but this…is…different…" he replied.

"You both needed each other. It was destiny that you met, and it is your destiny to help her defeat Amon" she told him.

"Yes. Korra won't fight him alone. She will always have me by her side". Katara smiled and left the room. Mako closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Korra be careful!" Mako told Korra as she walked with her crutches towards Oogi where her mother, father and Tenzin where at.<p>

"I'm ok!" she said. She loved being off her bed and walking about. It was tiring to walk around but she could handle it. She made her way towards her parents. They hugged her. "Promise you won't force yourself too much" Senna said. "Be careful" Tonraq added.

"Don't worry mom. And dad I will" she said smiling. She turned towards Tenzin. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Good luck in Republic City today, and try not to destroy any property" he said with a smile. Korra laughed. "Thank you Tenzin, and don't worry, I won't be doing too much damage in a while".

"You ready?" Mako asked. Korra nodded, she gave Tenzin her crutches and Mako carried her and put her on top of Oggi. Tenzin handed him the crutches. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo came out.

"Korra are you leaving?" Jinora asked with a sad face.

"I'll be back later" she told her.

"Yay!" they all said and waved good bye.

"Oogi, Yip Yip" Mako said and they took off to Republic City.

* * *

><p>Korra and Mako arrived at the police station. They asked were Chief Bei Fong was and they were given directions to the metalbending gym. When they arrived there Korra was surprised to find the Chief teaching Bolin how to metalbend.<p>

"Put your back into it!" she told him as he tried to bend a metal door. Slowly the door bended but he stopped halfway exhausted. "Why are you stopping? You are not finished!" she said.

"Give me a break!" he said and then he turned towards the door and saw Korra and his brother Mako. He ran to him and gave him a hug. "Hey little bro" Mako said. Bolin let him go and looked at Korra.

"Hey Korra! Looks like you are doing better" he said watching Korra walk towards him. He hugged her too.

"So this is where you have been" she said.

"Nice to see you recovering well Korra" the Chief told her.

"Hey Chief! Yeah, I'm still working on it" Korra said.

"Korra do you want to sit down?" Mako asked.

"I am a little tired" she said. Actually she was very tired right about then, they had walked all over the city before heading to the station.

"Not a problem" Bolin said and he earthbended a seat for Korra. She sat down.

"So Tenzin tells me you wanted to talk to me?" Korra asked the Chief.

"Yes. This was delivered a few nights ago, I believe the day Lieutenant was arrested", she said handing Korra a piece of paper.

Korra took it and read it. It said: "You have one month to surrender or the blood of thousands will be spilled. Meet me in the ruins of the Pro Bending Stadium in exactly one month. Alone. –Amon".

"You can't go alone Korra" Mako said right away.

"I can't let innocents die" Korra replied.

"You can't even walk right yet, how do you expect to defeat Amon alone" he said.

"I'm sure he's as hurt as I am. Which means I have a month to get back into shape and finish mastering air" she told him.

"Wait. You haven't mastered air?" Bolin asked.

"No" Korra said looking away.

"But last time you fought Amon you airbended" he said.

"I had help. Avatar Aang helped me airbend. That's why when I went out of the Avatar state I couldn't anymore. It was him the whole time" she answered.

"Okay so you need to finish mastering that element. One month isn't enough" Mako said.

"I have to try" Korra responded.

"You will have to master air. But I am willing to teach you metalbending as an alternative. I hear you are a fast learner" the Chief said.

Korra looked at the Chief. "You'll teach me metalbending ?" she asked.

"Yes. You'll need all the skills that you an learn to defeat Amon once and for all" she replied. "This is my city and I don't let anyone run the place but me. But as the Avatar you have the a duty and as my mother helped the previous Avatar, I will help you" she said.

"Okay, when can we get started" Korra asked.

"Wait, hold on. You can't walk, much less earthbend" Mako said.

"My brother is right Korra, you need both legs to earthbend" Bolin agreed.

"I can have another healing session with Katara. One that will allow me to walk without the crutches" Korra responded.

"Korra, you can't stand the healing session. It's too much for you" Mako replied.

"It's a challenge, but I can, I have to. The world is depending on me" she said.

"Well bro, it looks like we are going to have to start this training" Bolin said playfully hitting Mako on his shoulder. Mako looked at him with glowing eyes. Bolin backed away.

"I don't like this. And don't even think you will be fighting him alone. I almost lost you once and I am not about to let it happen again" he said with his arms folded.

"Mako, I have to do this" she told him. Mako stared at her and then sighed. He wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

"Fine I'm with you" he said.

"So am I" Bolin said.

"Me too" the Chief said.

"Then I think I have to go back to Air Temple Island to finish my airbending training" she said. Mako stood next to her and grabbed her hand. "We are going to get through this together" he said. Korra smiled and put on a determined face.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere deep in the city*<p>

"Amon the Avatar is the city" reported an equalist.

"So, she got my message already" Amon asked.

"Yes".

"Let's start making preparations" he said.

"For what?"

"I have a meeting to attend to in a month" he replied.

"What's the plan?"

"Destroy the Avatar" Amon answered.


End file.
